Unexpected Moments
by aslongastherearestarsaboveyou
Summary: Kurt is Blaine's new roommate. After Blaine breaks up with his boyfriend, it turns out that without sleeping with someone, he gets very grumpy. Kurt decides to help him with his problem, but can they really keep up that kind of friendship without feelings getting in the way?


Blaine yawned as he glanced at the clock on his phone again. He knew time was passing, but somehow it didn't feel like it. He guessed that was what happened when you sat around doing literally nothing else but clock-watching. He had, had a really long and stressful day and the fact that he was now waiting around was not helping his mood. It was bad enough that his last roommate, Adam, had decided to move out recently without giving him much notice; the constant reminder that he can't afford to live on his own being posted through his letterbox each morning, without having to spend the day interviewing some of the freakiest people Ohio had to offer.

The first potential new roommate that had turned up was a teenager looking for his first apartment so he could move out from his parents. At first he seemed ok, if a little bit irresponsible. It was only when he started discussing his extensive collection of snakes and spiders and asking Blaine how much of his furniture he'd be happy to get rid of so he could make room for them, that Blaine realised he wasn't the roommate for him.

He was then greeted by an elderly lady who complained about how high up the floor that he lived on was, in between spending the rest of her time trying to pinch his ass. That was before the agoraphobic that had originally seemed fine, until it came time for them to leave and they asked if they could just give Blaine the rent now and stay.

Each person that came and went got Blaine more and more frustrated and he considered starting to plan what he would have to do to afford to live there on his own. He even considered asking his boyfriend to move in with him, but considering they had only been together for a few months and Jasper was already irritating Blaine, he figured that was probably a pretty bad idea – and a desperate one at that.

He sat staring at the door, willing the bell to ring, when his cell phone burst into life, Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" loudly filling the room. Blaine started at first before rolling his eyes when he realised that Jasper had changed his ringtone, again. It was amazing how it didn't matter how many times Blaine told him not to, he still went ahead and did it anyway.

"Hi." Blaine answered with a sigh, considering if this was a relationship that he really thought could keep going on for much longer. Unfortunately (or not, as the case may be) Jasper was incredibly talented in bed and Blaine didn't think that he was being too shallow by wanting to stay with him for a little while longer just for that.

"Hello gorgeous," Jasper responded sultrily. "When are you going to be finished with your roommate situation?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I've got one more to do but he's running late and he probably won't be any good anyway."

"Why not, darling?" Blaine screwed his face up. _How many times?_

"Pet names, Jasper. What have I said about pet names?"

"Oh I'm sure you love it really, sugar." Jasper said, dropping his voice low again. Blaine rolled his eyes. There was no telling this boy. Blaine hadn't actually minded about pet names in his past relationships but, for some reason, it made him feel irrationally furious every time Jasper used one. He imagined that it didn't help that Jasper was five years younger than him ("Your toy boy," his friend Wes giggled every time Jasper was mentioned). "So what's wrong with this next one then?" Jasper asked, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"Oh just that, apparently, he's moving back to Ohio from New York after doing a theatre degree so he's probably a diva." Blaine sighed. "I just want a nice, normal, relaxed person to share my home with, is that too much to ask?" Blaine whined slightly, expecting Jasper to give him sympathy. Jasper stayed silent.

"Well, do you think you'll be able to hurry up and be done soon?" Jasper asked impatiently after a beat.

"I don't know, why?" Blaine sighed as he rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Because I've been naked and hard all afternoon waiting for you." Jasper said, a hint of a smile in his voice. Blaine's dick twitched in interest and his mouth went dry. _Dammit,_ he thought to himself, _why does he have to be so hot and annoying at the same time?_

"Ok, I'm coming over now," Blaine said, getting up and grabbing his coat. He figured that half an hour was long enough to wait for this next guy. Kurt Hummel could go screw himself, as far as he was concerned. Blaine was going to go and screw his boyfriend instead. Blaine quickly rushed to the door and pulled it open only to be met with a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Hi," said Blue Eyes, his voice practically sounding like a song.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," Blaine said into his cell, not breaking eye contact with the tall guy standing in front of him. He hung up without waiting for Jasper's response. "Hi," he grinned, stunned, as he held out his hand to shake.

"Hi," the guy laughed at the repetition, took Blaine's hand - the softest hand he had ever felt, Blaine noticed - and smiled. "I'm Kurt Hummel, are you Blaine?" Blaine nodded, trying desperately not to let his mouth hang open.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Come in." Blaine said and gestured through the door. As Kurt passed him, he did a small, quick, celebratory fist pump just before shutting the door and walking into the apartment behind him.

"I'm completely screwed," Kurt said into his cell as he rifled through his suitcase.

"It's fine, it's fine, calm down" Rachel responded, in as soothing a voice as she could muster. "Why not try the red shirt with the belt thing? That's kind of smart?"

"It's a bit dictator-ish don't you think?" Kurt frowned in contemplation. He moved to press his cell in between his cheek and his shoulder so he could hold up a waistcoat to inspect it for wrinkles.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Rachel said, exasperated.

"Rach, do you know how many apartments I've looked at in the past few weeks?" Kurt said, trying not to snap at his best friend.

"No, how many?" Rachel said, a hint of boredom in her voice. This was a question she already knew the answer to: too many.

"23. 23 apartments, this will be my 24th and every single one of them sucked." Kurt picked the waistcoat up again and tried to lay it over a long sleeved top he had to see how it would look. "I would really, really like to find a place to live before I've seen more apartments than years of my life, ok?"

"Ok." Rachel sighed.

"Plus, this one is on the good side of town and those are rare so I don't really care what he's like, as long as he thinks I'm good enough to be his roommate. How about the white long sleeve with my date-waistcoat?" Kurt tipped his head trying to decide if the two items of clothing worked together.

"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly, relieved that they'd finally found something - anything - for Kurt to wear. "Put them with your blue boyfriend jeans and that'll look amazing."

"You're a genius," Kurt sighed. "Now I remember why I still keep you around." Rachel's laugh echoed from the cell as Kurt clicked onto speaker phone and threw his cell onto the bed so he could get changed.

"And for my sparkling wit!" She added as he pulled his clothes off and started reaching for the jeans.

"You're the only one who thinks you're funny, Rachel." He called out.

"Finn thinks I'm funny."

"Only because you let him get into your panties regularly." Kurt pulled on the top and the waistcoat shortly after.

"True." They laughed together for a few moments before Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed, buttoning up his waistcoat.

"I'm gonna miss you," he sighed again. "It's not fair, why is it that you get to stay in New York and I have to move back to Ohio?"

"Because you're the one who got a fantastic job in Ohio, Mr Theatre Manager!" Kurt picked up the phone, switched it back to its regular mode and pressed it to his ear to continue talking to Rachel. "So what time do you have to be there?" Kurt lifted his arm to glance at his watch.

"Shit," he said, letting his head drop back in exasperation. "Five minutes ago… I have… I have to go, Rach." He said as he quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his keys before running to the main road to try and hail a cab.

The whole way there Kurt couldn't help constantly wriggling and checking his watch for the time as the traffic meant that they were getting later and later. He, at one point, had decided to try and call the guy to let him know but had realised that, in his hurry, he'd left Blaine's phone number back at his Dad's house, where he was staying temporarily while he looked for an apartment. Kurt really hoped that the guy had no plans for that afternoon because Kurt was not prepared to miss meeting him.

They eventually pulled up to the apartment block and Kurt threw his money at the cab driver, letting his keep the change as he rushed out of the cab and into the building. He pressed the button for the elevator - five times - and, when it finally came, stepped in. He was relieved that the apartment was on the 9th floor as it gave him time to quickly tidy himself so he didn't look like a crazy person when he got there.

The elevator dinged as it arrived and Kurt stepped out, looking around for any sign of which direction to walk in. After a few minutes of walking up and down the corridor, he finally found it and was about to knock when, instead, the door swung open of its own accord and Kurt was met with a pair of gorgeous, warm, hazel eyes. Kurt swallowed thickly when he noticed how attractive the guy was. He used a little too much gel on his head of thick, dark, hair but he was slim, tanned and just stunning. Kurt was certain that he'd be very happy living with this guy, just for the view alone.

Blaine finished showing Kurt around the apartment and explained all of the basics to him: how much the rent was, when it was due, etc. He watched as Kurt looked each room up and down, nodding as he did as if to say that he approved.

"So, if you were interested," Blaine said nervously as they stood in what would be Kurt's bedroom, crossing his fingers in his mind, "when would you want to move in?" He bit his lip as he watched Kurt glance around the room one last time. Kurt turned and fixed his eyes on him, smiling ever so slightly.

"Asking me to move in, Blaine? But we've only just met." Kurt teased before dropping his head and laughing gently. "Sorry, I'm a dork when I'm nervous…" Kurt laughed again. Blaine shook his head and grinned to try and dispel Kurt's worries. Kurt was feeling nervous too. The thought suddenly made him feel a lot more relaxed that he wasn't alone in that. "In all seriousness, though," Kurt continued, "probably quite soon, if that's ok? I'm living with my Dad right now which I haven't done in four years and it's a lot more difficult than I thought it would be... Only if that's ok with you that is?" Kurt added quickly, still not sure of this new person and how easily offended he might be. Blaine nodded slightly too eagerly.

"No, that's fine!" He smiled. "Move in today if you want!" He laughed a little too loudly and then corrected himself. "Not... not that you have to...th-that was a joke..." Blaine studied Kurt for a second. "I'm not weird!" He blurted out, trying to cover his rambling. If Kurt's bright eyes weren't fixed on him, Blaine might've hit himself on the head for being so _not_ put together at that moment. He was acting like such an idiot, but Kurt was just making him so nervous. He wasn't sure why, either. He was quite sure of himself usually, even around attractive guys. But there was just something in the way that Kurt looked at him. Maybe it was those eyes - those stunning, blue eyes - or how put together he was. Either way, it made Blaine weak in a lot of places and finding it difficult to uphold any kind of intelligent conversation.

"You are a little bit weird." Kurt said matter-of-factly, after a few moments of studying Blaine's face, a hint of humour in his voice. "But it's ok, I prefer to exclusively spend time with weird people, so it's not a problem for me, if it's not a problem for you?" said Kurt, kindly.

"Not a problem," Blaine echoed breathlessly. They paused for a few seconds, grinning at each other. It hadn't crossed either of their minds at that point that living together when they were attracted to their roommate might be a problem. They were too blown away by the other guy to be focussed on anything other than that.

"So…" Kurt smiled after a few more moments of comfortable silence. "I'm free to move on Saturday, if that's alright with you?" Blaine smiled, opening and closing his mouth a few times, his heart racing at the thought of Kurt moving in so quickly. Not only because he was so attractive, but also because it meant Blaine's money problems would be over far sooner than he expected. He nodded eagerly and almost laughed in disbelief when Kurt pulled out his cheque-book and wrote him a cheque for the deposit and first month's rent.

"I should… I should give you something…" Blaine said, taking the cheque from Kurt and walking out of the room.

"It's a bit soon for a housewarming gift, don't you think?" Kurt laughed gently as he followed Blaine into the living room. Blaine laughed and opened a drawer, quickly pulling out a small shiny object.

"Key." He said simply holding it out to Kurt.

"Don't you want to wait for the cheque to clear?" Kurt asked tentatively, gazing at the key but not taking it from Blaine yet.

"Well, I figure I have to trust you that the cheque will clear and you need something so you can trust me that I won't run away with your money. It seems like a fair trade." Kurt smiled and shrugged, agreeing with Blaine before taking the key.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Saturday." Blaine nodded, showing Kurt to the door. He opened the door for him, preparing to say goodbye, when Kurt paused and turned towards him, grinning widely. Blaine's heart felt like it had skipped a beat.

"I'm really glad I've met you," Kurt said thoughtfully, still grinning before leaving completely.

_Oh God_, Blaine thought to himself as he went and flopped onto his couch, sighing out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. _He's perfect_. Blaine smiled and slumped further onto the couch making himself comfortable, when he heard a noise at the door. It sounded like a key being pushed into the lock, which confused him for a second. When the door opened unexpectedly, he was slightly startled until Kurt poked his head around the corner.

"Just checking." Kurt grinned, glancing over at Blaine. "Bye!" Kurt immediately shut the door again, not hearing the enamoured laugh that Blaine gave out as he left.


End file.
